


i thought i lost you

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [13]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M, Peter is in danger, and Justus is afraid, because justus put him in danger, but it all ends well promise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Wieder einmal überredet Justus Peter, zu Ermittlungszwecken in ein Haus einzusteigen. Und dann steht eben dieses Haus plötzlich in Flammen.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: tumblr ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	i thought i lost you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emi-lala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emi-lala).



> prompt: kissing tears from the other’s face + justus/peter
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/616813419597905920/hello-nr-39-mit-peter-justus-bzw-gerne-auch-n)

Das Licht von Streifenwagen, Feuerwehr und Notarzt zuckte durch die nächtliche Straße. Das Haus direkt vor Justus stand in Flammen.

Soweit die Feuerwehrleute das bisher beurteilen konnten, hatte das Feuer im Erdgeschoss begonnen, und sich dann rasant im Obergeschoss und vermutlich auch im Keller ausgebreitet. Das Wasser rauschte aus den Schläuchen, doch nicht mehr auf das Haus. Alle waren nur damit beschäftigt, die umliegenden Gärten und Häuser zu schützen.

Justus stand auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und sah den Flammen dabei zu, wie sie das Haus zerfraßen. Nur Cottas Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab, hinüber zu rennen und den verzweifelten Versuch zu unternehmen, doch noch einmal ins Haus zu gelangen.

Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, in seinen Ohren rauschte es, und er hörte zwar Cottas Stimme neben sich, doch dessen Worte drangen nicht zu ihm vor.

Er war Schuld. Er hatte Peter überredet, sich im Haus des Verdächtigen umzusehen. Und er hatte ihn nicht rechtzeitig gewarnt, als ihr Verdächtiger zurück gekommen war. Und dann hatte er nicht schnell genug Cottas Nummer gewählt, weil er sich darauf verlassen hatte, dass Peter sich schon irgendwo versteckt haben würde, und einfach rauskommen würde, wenn der Verdächtige wieder losfuhr.

Stattdessen war ihm plötzlich der Geruch von Rauch in die Nase gestiegen, und als ihr Verdächtiger davon gefahren war, waren die Flammen schon aus dem Fenster im Erdgeschoss geschlagen.

Zuerst hatte er sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass Peter im Kofferraum gesteckt hatte, doch als Cottas Leute den Verdächtigen kurz darauf angehalten hatten, war der Wagen leer gewesen.

Und nun musste Justus sich der Tatsache stellen, dass Peter noch im Haus gewesen sein musste. In dem Haus, das vor ihm gerade ausbrannte. Krachend fiel der Dachstuhl in sich zusammen.

Trotz der Flammen war Justus eiskalt.

Seine Freunde hatten es ihm immer wieder unterstellt – dass er ihre Sicherheit, ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde, um einen Fall zu lösen. Bisher hatte er es immer abgetan, schließlich war bisher ja immer alles gut ausgegangen. Sie schienen einen ausgesprochen aufmerksamen Schutzengel zu haben. Gehabt zu haben.

Bob war auf dem Weg hierher, er hatte in der Musikagentur arbeiten müssen, doch bei Justus‘ Anruf hatte er natürlich alles stehen und liegen lassen.

Die schnellen, geordneten Bewegungen der Feuerwehrleute nahm Justus gar nicht wahr. Nur das Feuer brannte in seinen Augen. Er hatte nicht einmal die Energie, sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Nur entfernt nahm er wahr, dass sich am Rande des Grunstücks plötzlich etwas tat. Ein seltsamer Tumult brach dort aus, aber er sah gar nicht hin.

Erst, als Cottas Stimme immer nachdrücklicher seinen Namen sagte, wandte er den Blick von der brennenden Ruine ab.

Stumm sah er zu Cotta auf, und wurde völlig von dem erleichterten Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht überrascht.

„Was-?“, brachte er hervor.

Cotta deutete zu einer Gestalt hinüber, die vom Haus auf sie zu rannte.

Im ersten Moment dachte Justus, er würde halluzinieren. Das Bewegungsmuster würde er übreall erkennen. Aber es konnte doch nicht sein – Peter war doch im Haus gewesen! Und doch war es eindeutig Peter, der sich zwischen Streifenwagen und Notarztwagen hindurch schlängelte, über einen Schlauch sprang, und vor Justus inne hielt.

„Peter“ flüsterte er. „Ich dachte… ich dachte...“ Jetzt kamen ihm erst richtig die Tränen, er traute sich gar nicht richtig, Peter zu berühren, aus Angst, er würde sich doch als Geist heraus stellen.

Doch die Arme, die ihn im nächsten Moment gegen Peter zogen, waren sehr, sehr real. Verzweifelt klammerte Justus sich an seinem Freund fest, vergrub das Gesicht an seienr Schulter. Ja, es war definitiv Peter, und er war definitiv am Leben.

„Ich war nicht im Haus“, erklärte Peter, halb lachend, über Justus‘ Schluchzen. „Ich war gerade im Gartenschuppen! Und er hat mich da bloß eingesperrt, bevor er weggefahren ist!“

Vorsichtig löste er sich ein Stück von Justus, sah auf ihn hinab. „Ich bin okay, Justus, wirklich.“

Sanft küsste er Justus, auf die Lippen, auf die Wangen, küsste die Tränen von seinem Gesicht. Immer wieder versicherte er, dass alles gut war.

Es dauerte einen langen Moment, bis Justus sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Sowas verlange ich nie wieder von dir“, erklärte Justus schließlich. Er war selbst beeindruckt, wie entschlossen seine Stimme klang. „Sowas machen wir nie wieder.“

„Ich bitte darum“, meldete Cotta sich von der Seite trocken zu Wort. „Dann kann ich nachts auch beruhigt schlafen.“

Ein Lachen stieg in Justus‘ Kehle aus, ein bisschen hysterisch, aber vor allem erleichtert.

Bremsen quietschten an der Polizeiabsperrung, und als sie hinüber schauten, erkannte Justus den gelben Käfer. Bob sprang auf der Beifahrerseite heraus, und als Peter die Hand hob und winkte, schien sich sein ganzer Körper zu entspannen.

Auf der Fahrerseite stieg jemand aus, den Justus bei genauerem Hinsehen als Sax Sandler erkannte – offenbar hatte er Bob nicht zugetraut, alleine zu fahren, und Justus war ihm dankbar dafür.

Bob kam zu ihnen herüber, sah genauso erleichtert aus, wie Justus sich fühlte.

Stumm umarmte er sie , und Justus nahm sich vor, ab sofort _wirklich_ immer gleich Cotta anzurufen, sobald auch nur der leiseste Verdacht auf Gefahr bestand.


End file.
